Hungry?
by CouldBe
Summary: A one-shot about our cute little cannibal or at least carnivore, Gluttony. As with all my fanfics, the stories are much better than the summaries, i really suck at that part...please r&r! :


**So…this is a one-shot and my first F.M.A fanfic ever…so, please tell me what you think! :D but bear in mind that I have only read the first nine books so…sorry if some of the characters are already dead OR their personalities entirely different than what they should be :S**

Gluttony chuckled, coughed spat and eventually plopped himself on his backside and sat grinning and drooling next to a large pile of bones people were wise not to question. He squeezed his stomach, twisting a large flab of fat around with his hands, kneading it between his fingers. Yet, soon it shrank away leaving him, as always, hungry as hell.

"Can I eat him?" He asked hopefully gesturing vaguely between Envy and Fuehrer King Bradley, unsure even himself which of the two he meant.

Lust suppressed a sigh with great difficulty and shook her head, smiling at him lightly. "Save your hunger for later Gluttony, you'll need it."

Gluttony picked up one of the bones and gnawed on it. How could she expect him to wait that much longer?

King Bradley stared down at him in disgust from across the hall where he stood atop a box, stretching his neck proudly.

"What is this…thing?" he required to know from Lust without even looking at her, unmoving from his regal position in which he stood so proud.

Lust cackled and waved her hand dismissively. "A story for another time,"

Gluttony grunted and flung the bone away.

He was always hungry and oblivious why. The ignorance didn't usually bother him, his mind was too simple to hold more than one thought at the time and there were only two 'eat' or 'kill'.

Lust peered down a rectangular hole for several silent moments before letting out a deep breath and announcing that the coast was clear.

The small group sprinted to the end of the hall, dodging and limping over a large amount of boxes and turned a corner, coming to a skidding stop in front of two large metal doors.

Lust nodded at Gluttony and he proceeded to smash the door to bits. 'KILL!' there was no difference between living objects and inanimate ones for Gluttony when it came to destroying.

The door collapsed and they burst inside.

The room was amazing. The ceiling arched high over their heads and filing cabinets lined the walls until the very top. Each the same dark-grey colour and each just as impossibly valuable as the other.

"Burn it to the ground!" Lust cried, chucking petrol cans at them.

Gluttony therefor had only a second of awe to interrupt his usually steady flow of thoughts. 'eat, kill, eat, eat, kill, kill, eat'.

'KILL'

He poured the yellow liquid over the closest things he could find which was unsurprisingly, as the room was entirely filled with them, a filing cabinet.

He tugged some of the drawers open, scattering most of their contents across the room, followed by a decent amount of the liquid gas.

Before he had time to open another drawer however, his vision fell onto a single sheet of paper with two large pictures next to each other.

He studied them. One was of a young boy with an unusually large mouth and tiny squinting eyes. His hair was short and blond, his nose large and his body podgy and muscle-less. The other, undoubtedly, was him.

He looked from the one picture then to the other. Between the two there were two words written. Two words that he did not have the ability to read, but stored away in his thick skull as best he could anyway 'Why' and 'How?'.

"GLUTTONY!" Lust yelled again "come, unless you want to be turned into a burning ball of fat! Hey, what's that you're holding?"

Only then did he realise he'd picked the paper up. He shook his head.

Lust leaned her head to one side and stretched out her hand. "Give it here Gluttony," she commanded in a warning tone.

Gluttony shook his head once more, his brain clicked.

'EAT!'

And he stuffed the paper into his mouth and swallowed.

**It's blue, has writing on it and it wants to be your friend! Yes that's right, review button is lonely! Who are you to condemn his/her/its life to solitude and misery? Go on, press it! maybe write a sentence or two! Make it happy…**

…**got a bit carried away there, Thank you for reading! ; )**


End file.
